You'll Be in my Heart
by ParselmouthPrince
Summary: Sam Uley never drank, and Billy Black never allowed Jacob to drink. Well, a powwow leave Jacob a bit buzzed, and Sam decides he'll spare Jacob from his father's disappointed gaze by letting him sleep on his couch. SxJ LEMONY-LEMON


It was a bit off, being with Sam apart from the pack like this. Jacob followed behind him like a puppy would follow it's master, a little to smashed to be curious. That always happened at the Quileute powwow, everyone drank, everyone got a little to buzzed. Well everyone except Sam, even with Emily visiting family out of state, the Alpha male refused to touch even a light beer. Jake blinked a couple times, making sure his brain didn't go to fuzzy on him as he trailed behind the wisest of the pack. This was just another time Sam managed to save his butt from the craziest of situations. He had lost count after the transformation help, and now Samuel Uley was saving his butt yet again, but this time it was from Billy.

Jacob might have looked and acted older, but Billy wasn't fond of Jacob touching alcohol, even at a powwow. That's where Sam had come in, offering him the couch while Emily was away. That alone saved Jacob the stink eye and a speech on how disappointed Billy was in Jacob's choice. Jake rolled his eyes at the thought, it wasn't like alcohol was a problem. In fact, he rarely consumed it, it was gross, and it burnt the back of his throat. He lived on an Indian Reservation for God's sake, good alcohol was no where to be found. Because, unlike other places, the Quileute tribe hadn't put a casino on the land.

As Sam opened the front door, Jake stumbled in after Sam, laughing slightly and grabbing Sam's arm as he attempted to re-steady his weight. Sam frowned slightly and lead Jacob to the couch, where the russet skinned teen plopped down and shifted in the old cushions. Sam disappeared for a moment, but was quick to come back with a couple glasses of water. "Sober up, Jacob." He remarked, setting the glass down in front of Jacob. Jake inspected the glass before picking it up and downing the contents. He hadn't much alcohol, but being a bit younger it was enough. As soon as the water began pumping through him, he could feel the buzzed feeling vanish a bit.

The second glass was enough to wheel him back in to his senses, giving him a nice feeling, but also granting him the awareness he needed. He watched Sam take a seat beside him, and for a moment, he was intimidated. He'd never noticed how large Sam was. He was built like a tank, every part of him defined by years of phasing and fighting for what was rightfully his. For a moment, Jacob found his head spinning rapidly, because that was a terrible thought. Not because he was looking at his Alpha's size, no, it was the thought that crossed into his brain after that.

What did his body feel like? He had once heard Bella say that the leech was like concrete. He blinked, was Sam like concrete? Or was he just firm, and warm. The pads of Jacob's fingers tingled at the thought, was he warm like Jacob and the other boys? Or was he hot, like the fire that Jacob often saw in the alpha's eyes. He swallowed, the saliva rolling like gravel down his throat as he looked Sam over, the urge to touch his form growing. He wasn't sure if it was a sincere feeling, or the light buzz.

Sam looked over, and Jacob nearly jumped off the couch and ran. He was terrified that Sam had heard everything he was thinking within those past few seconds, however, the prudent male did nothing but stare at Jacob with deep brown pools. This made Jacob ease back into the couch, his heart jumping in sporadic motions as he quickly looked away. He forced himself to swallow once more, his pink tongue darting out over his lips as he sat, hands folded in his lap, eyes on the floor. He could feel his breathing match his heart with an insane pace. He stood quickly and fiddled with the small radio on the counter.

He could only guess Emily listened to it while Sam was away on patrols. Jacob growled, Emily was so lucky; she got to _touch_ Sam. That thought made the guilt rise once more, mainly because Sam was like a mentor. Then again, Jacob always figured he'd come to like one teacher in his life. It just happened to be his werewolf teacher. After all, he was at the age where his hormones were out of whack, and it didn't help that he held an animal within. The knob on the radio jammed on one station, it was classic rock or something, and Jacob didn't mind. He listened closely to the tune; Hot-blooded? How… fitting.

He turned around, nearly jumping from his skin as Sam was standing behind him, nearly cornering Jacob at the counter, his expression as useless for insight as ever. The younger man peered up at his mentor, his hands gripping the counter as if letting it go would urge them to run over the Uley's entire form, paving out ever inch of his body with an eagerness that actually frightened Jacob. However, his grip on the counter slipped, and he found his fists wrapping in Sam's shirt, his breathing becoming more sporadic as he stared up at Sam, who again, seemed as calm as ever. Jacob growled, feeling angry; He wanted to see the face Emily got to see, the love and caring, the devotion. It just wasn't fair that Emily had Sam, who was probably one of the most amazing people on the face of the Earth. Jacob had nothing like Sam, because Bella had long made it clear that she wanted the leech, not him.

He'd poured his soul out for her, he'd been there for her though she didn't love him. He'd done so much for her, and yet, she still didn't pick him. Frustration and envy slapped him across the face, and before he was thinking about it, he had yanked Sam down a bit, his lips testing the others.

For a moment, Sam didn't move, he just stood there like some statue of an Indian God. Jacob let himself dig bravery from the pits of his stomach, as he put more heart into the kiss, praying it would be returned. Just as he was about to give up, he felt Sam's arms shift around him, hands on the counter as he let his own lips kiss back. Jacob found one arm freely pushing out over the counter top, slamming against the radio, turning it up quite loud as Sam shoved him back. It had become obvious to Jacob why Sam was Alpha, he was dominate in action and in presence.

His kisses were just as God-like as his form, and Jacob found himself losing control, giving in to the inner beast. Werewolves were like Vampires in a way; careful with humans, but monsters with each other. Without a second thought Jacob tore the Uley's shirt down the center, basically ripping it from his body and tossing it aside. His hands ran greedy over Sam Uley's hot skin, feeling every single muscle as though it would be his last chance to ever touch a single being. As he explored the top half of his Alpha's body, Sam's lips moved expertly against Jacob's, bringing a throbbing tent in the jeans of the younger boy.

Jacob broke the kiss and whined slightly at the constriction in his lower body, his head tilting back as h revealed his bronzed neck to Sam, who was quick to kiss at the perfect flesh. The Uley bit down once, rather roughly, making Jacob yelp slightly, his pink tongue rolling between his lips as he panted beneath Sam's lips. He was positive, at this point, Sam's expert mouth against his upper body could drive him clear over the edge. The affection, the desire; it made the thought of Bella Swan vanish from his mind. His chest rolled with rumbling, hoarse breaths and animalistic moans. Sam took a bit of Jake's flesh between his lips and sucked it roughly, leaving a large mark at the base of Jacob's neck. Jacob could barely be heard yelping compared to the music, but Sam's voice made it into his head and ricocheted about like a pinball in a machine.

"You're mine for the night, Jacob." He growled against Jake's ear, making him whine a bit louder, his hips bucking against the Uley's thigh, begging for friction. His heart pounded as Sam tore his shirt away, however, his movements were far more precise then Jacobs. The shirt was thrown aside, and Jacob found himself in heaven. Sam let his lips run down the other's hairless chest, his tongue flickering over one of Jacob's nipples, making the Black arch over the counter's edge, gasping wildly. Sam merely smiled against Jake's warm, sun kissed flesh. He had almost forgotten; Jacob Black was still a virgin in both ways; male and female.

He wouldn't be surprised if Bella had been the only girl he'd kissed -if they did Sam wasn't sure- and he highly doubted anything sexual between them. Sam moved back up, his lips pressing to Jacob's as his hands slid, fingers pointing to the ground, down Jacob's abdomen. Jacob bucked up furiously from the counter, urgently kissing Sam as the Uley's hot hands slipped right between his hip bones and the lining of his jeans. His hands over his member made stars form in his sight, and Jacob through his head back, nearly exploding from the sudden pleasure being pushed onto him.

Sam began to work a bit of magic on the boys swollen sex, earning a string of beautiful moans from Jacob, who was mindlessly thrusting into the blank air, begging Sam for more. Sam let himself remain silent as he kissed and sucked at the hollow of Jacob's throat, making tears gather at the corner of Jake's eyes. Of course Jacob had pleasured himself, it was nature, but never had he had anyone else pleasure him. It had always been his imagination and some naked Playboy model. Though, this was ten time better then that Playboy dream that played when he was leaning against the wall of his bathroom, masking his moans.

The song flicked over to "Discovery Channel" by the Bloodhound Gang, and Jacob laughed slightly, even Sam gave a light chuckle as he kissed at every inch of available skin. Jacob however, had found himself on the brink of exploding within the confides of his jeans. He gasped and growled when Sam applied the lightest of pinches to the head of his sensitive member, urging his orgasm back like a man would urge off a starving wolf. Eventually, the wolf would get close enough to get what he wanted. Jacob gripped the counter, barely able to stand as Sam left him, standing along the clean counter top, sweating and panting.

Jacob didn't ask questions however; _he trusted Sam._

It wasn't long until the Uley came back his hand clenched around a small blue bottle. Jacob peered out at Sam through half hooded eyes, his lips flickering into a light grin as his stomach fluttered with excitement. He knew what was coming, or at least, he had taken a lucky guess. However, when Sam stopped before him and spoke, Jake heard the same gentle compassion he'd heard coach him through his transformation.

"Are you sure about this, Jacob?"

Jake barely waited for him to finish as he nodded eagerly. He was absolutely positive. There was no one in the world he trusted more at the moment, and to lose a gift to such a man, why, it seemed like some sort of dream. Jacob stayed still as Sam unbelted and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them drop to the floor. Most of the wolves refused to wear under garments, it was a pain phasing with them on after all. Jacob found himself gasping as he was lifted a bit, his legs wrapping around Sam's waist as he listened to the others jeans drop.

He heard the plastic cap of the bottle Sam had brought pop open, and his head began to race. "Relax Jacob. Take a deep breath, and relax." Muttered Sam, coating his fingers in chilled lubricant. Jacob shivered slightly as he felt a single finger rest against his untouched hole, his head tilting back as he closed his eyes, his body relaxing as if Sam's command had spoken straight to his muscles. The Uley's finger made Jacob shift slightly, his lips bending into a slight frown. A second finger caused him to groan slightly, and the movement Sam pressed inside him, the spreading scissoring motion, made him groan and growl.

"Jacob, relax." Sam growled, feeling Jake tense around him. A few moments through, the uncomfortable feeling was replaced by pleasure and a third finger, his insides stretching slightly at Sam's will. Jake moaned, his head rolling forward.

"S-Sam." He panted, watching the Uley shoot him a look that made his nerves settle and a meek smile break over his lips. Sam grabbed a small package from the counter top and used his teeth to tear open the top. Jacob watched him spit the package aside, and then the clear-ish rubber disappear from sight. He took in deep gulps as he realized what was coming next, his hands gripping the counter. It was then Sam mentally reassured him to relax, and like magic, Jake managed to melt into the counter top. The bottle made another snapping sound as the lid was reapplied and the bottle was set aside. Jacob closed his eyes as he felt Sam's strong hands lock on his hips, his bottom lip sucking between his lips as he attempted to keep himself from tensing once more.

He tilted his head back once more, his mouth opening as he let out strangled -inhuman- yelps, as Sam pushed his own length into the untouched boy. Jacob clawed at the counter, gasping and yelping as Sam sheathed himself fully, his lips pressing against Jacobs throat, making the Black relax slightly. He tilted his head forward, whining lightly. "S-Sam, it h-"

"Hush Jacob, like everything that brings pain, it will bring pleasure."

Jacob was taken back; Sam was even wise when he was experience -what Jacob could only imagine to be- the greatest pleasure anyone could physically feel. Jacob took in a steady breath, and instantly, the pain was gone. He shifted himself against Sam, who gladly complied, his hips taking deep, steady movements, dipping into the young wolf, leaving him panting and howling in pure ecstasy. Sam leaned forward, claiming Jacob's lip as he picked up his pace, his movements far to rough for any human being. Jacob clawed at his back, shaking as his erection rubbed against the top of Sam's abs. However, the feeling was replaced with Sam's hand, which gave paced jerking movements, making Jacob writhe with need. The counter top became slick with sweat as the blissfully amazing torture continued, even Sam had broken his all knowing silence to growl and moan on occasion. The sound only urged Jacob forward, until he was shouting Sam's name against the blaring music.

What happened between those last few seconds, Jacob wasn't sure. He could merely feel himself bucking once more off the counter top, his head thrown back as his voice vanished. He could hear Sam strangle back a howl as their final moments slammed down on them, and with one final jerk, Jacob found himself exploding over Sam's chest. Of course, he felt a sweltering heat within, but nothing more, the rubber had stopped that.

Jacob slipped forward against Sam, his head burring in the crook of the Alpha's neck as he gasped and panted. Sam lifted him back up and set him against the couch, before turning the radio off. Sam wouldn't let him sleep on Emily's side of the bed, because that was Emily's, and regardless of their current relations, Emily was Sam's imprint, his only real love. The older male spread a quilt over Jacob's sweating body, and Jake frowned. He knew he couldn't have Sam, but he had gotten a piece of him, and that would have to be enough.

Jacob managed a smile as he rolled over and snuggled into the back of the couch, listening to Sam leave the room then crawl into his own bed. If he could just hold a place in Sam's heart….

Well, Jacob would be okay if he got a piece, no matter how small that piece happened to be. The song faded and began the lightest of tunes. It made a larger smile press to Jacob's face as it lulled him to sleep.

_You'll be in my heart, always._


End file.
